Turn Of The Moon
by Icy Wings of Solace
Summary: Two kits, Lionkit and Bluekit. The son and daughter of Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Like any other kits, all they want is to become great warriors. In Bluekit's case, a great medicine cat. Little do they know, the dark souls of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost live in them, and dangerous things are about to come when one gives in to the dark… **Spoilers for The Last Hope**
1. New Generations

**A/N: Herro guys! This is Kay and I'm back with a NEW story! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I take no credit for the idea; that goes to a friend. (Kira/Light) And I only just realized I should be putting disclaimers for my stories, soooooooo… yeah. Enjoy the story and all that! Please give constructive criticism and review, favorite and follow! It means a LOT to me! ^^**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter One: New Generations

* * *

**It was **dawn in the forest where the four Clans resided. Four moons and a half had passed since the Great Battle in which the great leader Firestar had died, and the Clans were now like tender, new leaves, rebuilding their way to glory again. Two moons had passed since two kits had died in the middle of leafbare. One moon, since the dead kits' siblings had opened their eyes.

In a camp that lay near the infamous Twolegplace, two kits were nestled against their mother, their chests rising and falling almost perfectly. It was the most peaceful time of the day, though it would not be for very long.

Bluekit sat up yawning as she waited for her brother to wake up. The two were as different as could be, Bluekit being calm and rule-abiding, her brother being daring and well, not unkind, but rather blunt.

They were the siblings of Petalkit and Tansykit, who had died two moons ago. They were the only kits, all in all, that had survived the cold leafbare. Their parents were proud of them for that. They themselves were proud of their parents for staying strong after half their kits had died.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Bramblestar yowled once the sun had fully risen. Bluekit perked her ears up, looking at her mother. "What's going on?" She asked curiously, for though the two kits were indeed smart for the age of two moons, they didn't know everything.

"It's Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Dewpaw and Lilypaw's ceremonies." Cinderheart nuzzled the gray kit, licking the fur on top of her head.

"Oh! Can we watch? _Please?" _Lionkit begged, his eyes wide. His mother smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course." She meowed warmly, ushering the kits outside.

The ceremony had just started and Bramblestar was standing on the Highledge. "Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Lilypaw and Dewpaw are ready to become warriors." He meowed. "My, what a bunch you are!" He joked lightly as the five proud apprentices filed up onto the ledge.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluekit was awed simply by the nobility that the tabby leader seemed to possess, and the cats that were now becoming warriors.

"I do." Amberpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I now name you Amberfrost. StarClan honors your cleverness and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Amberfrost seemed to relax now that she was finally a warrior. Bluekit kept on watching, her green-blue eyes wide.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowpaw bowed his head. "I do." He mewed loud and clear. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I now name you Snowbreeze. StarClan honors your generosity and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The rest of the ceremonies were performed in a steady manner, and at the end Bluekit and Lionkit cheered along with the other cats, "Amberfrost! Snowbreeze! Seedwhisker! Lilypetal! Dewshade!"

Bluekit could not suppress the exciting thought that someday, it would be her up there, with all the other cats cheering for her. "Now, now kits, let's go back inside." Cinderheart hastily urged the lingering kits back into the nursery as Squirrelflight, her belly full with kits padded heavily through the entrance.

As Bluekit and Lionkit played silently in the corner, Squirrelflight quietly took the time to speak with Cinderheart.

"You know, Bramblestar is slightly scared and worried about... your kits." The queen shifted slightly, nervous about confronting Cinderheart. "Well, why?" Cinderheart almost laughed. Scared! Of two little kits?

"He-he thinks they might turn out like or possess the evil of his and Lionblaze's kin." Squirrelflight's voice was low and tense. Cinderheart felt like she was faced with an imaginary wall, like how she'd felt when she found out she was actually a reincarnation of the medicine cat Cinderpelt.

"Of course they won't. But if it does happen, I- I'll make those _things _wish they were never born." She replied fiercely. Squirrelflight smiled, and they chatted freely.

Truth be told, she had thought these suspicions would happen. Lionblaze had reassured her, though, but it was kind of scary to think that these kits - _her _kits - came from this dark, evil bloodline. She too knew it was hard for anyone to let go of their old opinions. This was a new generation, and no one would make her precious kits evil.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I'd keep Silverstream and Feathertail alive and all that stuff.**


	2. What's A Queen To Do?

**Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated for a looooooong time. Almost a month I think. Anyway, 46 views but no reviews? Come on guys you can do better! Pleaseeeee? Just for me? Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter! I got this severe writer's block for all my stories; that's why Departed hasn't been updated for such a long time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Two

What's A Queen To Do?

* * *

Jayfeather woke up suddenly, panting. He'd received a strange dream from StarClan, and he believed he needed to tell Bramblestar about it. Licking his fur quickly, he dashed towards the leader's den, hearing the playing kits on the way.

_Wait. _That was it. The kits. It was what Firestar had told him about in his dream - the kits. They were special - Firestar had hinted at that. He stopped in his tracks and angled his ears towards the nursery, listening to Lionkit, who was already four moons old, playing with the younger kits.

"I am Lionstar of LionClan! I will kill all of GoldenClan!" The medicine cat smirked when he heard one of Squirrelflight's kits - Goldenkit - squeal in surprise as Lionkit landed a blow. "Never! GoldenClan will take revenge!" She hissed. Jayfeather cocked his head to one side as he didn't hear Bluekit. She'd always been a very nice kit, but it was slightly abnormal for her to be all calm and quiet, like that.

"Bramblestar, I have received a dream - an omen - from StarClan, about two who will bring disaster to us."

The tabby leader blinked in thought, and the blind gray cat continued to speak. "_Of the two reborn, one will fall and one will fly._"

Bramblestar frowned, seeming to be deep in thought. "The two? Obviously, that means two kits. But which two?" As the leader continued to philosophise, Jayfeather interrupted.

"Excuse me, Bramblestar, let me speak." The blind cat let a moment of silence wash over them, then began to speak. "I believe that Lionblaze's kits may be the two." He started, then added, "I received a similar dream from StarClan two moons ago, when Bluekit and Lionkit were younger. Nevertheless, we must keep an eye on all the kits." Jayfeather admonished, beginning to head out of the den.

"Cinderheart," The medicine cat beckoned the queen over. He filled Cinderheart in on all the information he had been able to glean, and when he finished Cinderheart had a serious look on her face.

"Thank you for telling me, Jayfeather." The gray she-cat meowed, licking her paws while she watched the medicine cat venture back into his den. She turned back to look at her kits, the worried look on her face inevitable.

This omen was increasingly pressurizing. Cinderheart sighed as she groomed herself, the thoughts tumbling in her mind. _One will fall… and one will fly._ One of her kits would fall, and one would succeed, and pull through. She was sure that was what it meant, but… oh, what was a queen to do?

* * *

Ever since there had been three new additions to the nursery - Goldenkit, Sunkit and Rosekit - Lionkit had been having much more fun than before. Sure, it wasn't as quiet anymore, but it was so much more fun! Lately, though, he'd noticed his mother staring blankly into the distance, her eyes half-squinted in thought.

He didn't want to ask her - that would be rude. The kit had learned that the hard way, that was true. But finally, his curiosity broke through and he asked.

"Mother, what's going on?" He mewed one sunhigh, when the nursery was quiet and Bluekit was outside. Cinderheart smiled, looking a little flustered as she focused her eyes on the questioning golden kit.

"Oh- oh, nothing really, dear. Just thinking about how unfair it was that your siblings died so early." She purred, stretching out her paws. "You must live a great life, so your siblings will watch you with pride in StarClan." She added, licking the top of Lionkit's head proudly.

Just then, Bluekit dashed in, quite uncharacteristically. "Cinderheart! I want to be a medicine cat!"

**A/N: Ooh! Left you on a cliffie there! Why does Bluekit want to be a meddie? In fact, that's the QOTD for this chapter. **

**Answer in your review(s)!**

**~Kay 030**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to type it, but I'm only writing ****_fanfic_**** for warriors. so yeah.**


	3. Acceptance

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Three

Acceptance

* * *

Bluekit raised her head proudly as she followed her brother out of the nursery. It was quite a proud sight, the two kittens walking in single file towards the Highledge. The gray she-cat thought back to the day when she'd witnessed Amberfrost, Snowbreeze, Seedwhisker, Lilypetal and Dewshade's warrior ceremonies. Had it been as exciting as she was feeling right now?

The kit shook her head to clear it, and looked straight forward with her clear blue eyes that she'd inherited from her parents. Bramblestar began, leaping gracefully onto the Highledge to start the ceremonies.

"Today we gather for the apprenticeship of two of our kits." The leader's booming voice echoed over Bluekit's head. "Lionkit and Bluekit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices." Bramblestar leapt down from the Highledge to meet the two.

The gray-blue kit tensed up as she realized she already knew who her mentor was. Lionkit, however, didn't. But the one thing that made her feel tense was that none of the other cats knew that Bluekit was going to be a medicine cat.

The young cat felt everything was coming around perfectly - her brother to be a great warrior and she herself to be a great medicine cat. At least, she hoped so. And- "Lionkit, from now on until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Lionpaw." Bramblestar's meow broke into her thoughts.

"Lionpaw, your mentor shall be me." Bramblestar continued on smoothly with blessings and such, while the cats in the crowd muttered and whispered with surprise. Bluekit, too, was taken aback simply by the gasps in the crowd. Surely this news and the announcement of her being a medicine cat would be too much to handle for these cats? She held back a chuckle as Bramblestar opened his mouth to speak.

"Bluekit, from now on until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Bluepaw." The tabby leader sat back as Jayfeather padded out of his den. Bluepaw saw her father look curiously at his brother. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know I will not be here forever. Therefore I am taking on Bluepaw as a medicine cat, as per her request." The blind tom mewed, glancing forward with his blue eyes.

The cats' eyes swiveled back towards Bluepaw as the new apprentice nodded once, acknowledging that this was correct. Yes, she was now a medicine cat.

* * *

The gray she-cat ventured into the medicine den carefully, gazing at all the different herbs - there were just so _many_! Jayfeather sat inside, his eyes trained on Bluepaw.

The small apprentice shrunk back a little at his unmoving stare, but decided different cats were, well, different and kept on walking forward into the den.

"Very good, Bluepaw." Jayfeather turned his head to look at the apprentice. Bluepaw was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down when the blind cat patted the space next to him with his tail.

"Your first test." The medicine cat mewed, gesturing to his eyes. "Acceptance."

It clicked in Bluepaw's head - acceptance. She had demonstrated that just a heartbeat ago, accepting Jayfeather's blindness even though she had to admit it was slightly scary.

Her mentor stood up, padding over to a counter-like sort of area, where herbs were organized. "Here are the herbs I use most for curing cats." He introduced, flicking his tail over the various leaves.

Bluepaw's chest tightened as she realized that all she saw were various leaves, while for Jayfeather they must've meant something very different. The blind tom should have noticed her anxiety, for he added quickly, "Don't worry, I'll teach you all of them."

"First, these are cobwebs. You must already know that, though." The blind tom executed what was the closest to a smile that Bluepaw had seen on her mentor's face. "Do you know what they are for?"

In fact, the apprentice didn't. But instead of complaining that she didn't know, and how was she supposed to know anyway, she thought.

Cobwebs were close-knit threads, which meant they were useful for putting over something. And they looked like they would be put on top of something to protect it. "Protection or to cover something?" Bluepaw mewed with a questioning tone, looking at her mentor.

This time, Jayfeather did smile. And very brightly he did. "Your second test." He explained. "Thinking." He told her cryptically. "You were right, though. Cobwebs are used to wrap around injuries and to stop bleeding." He added finally.

* * *

Bluepaw looked up at the sky, that night and saw that the moon was well on its way to being in the half-moon state. It would very soon be her first meeting with StarClan.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Did you like it? Didya like it? ****_Didya laike eet?_**** Haha lol, that was me doing baby-talk. Next chapter will be Lionkit's POV!**

**Plus, guys! We have 99 views total! That's the most I've ever gotten from 2 chapters! YAY!**

**QOTD: How do you think I should make Jayfeather die? Muahahahaha… I'm evil, aren't I? xD**

**Disclaimer: Hey, one of the Erins called me and said they're passing Warriors to me- Nvm, forget it.**

**Until next chapter!**

**Kay xx**


	4. Out Into The Wild

**A/N: Hello everyone! I do apologize for the long wait in-between last chapter and this one. As you'll see in the chapter, there was a lot of ****undetailed/detailed**** info about ThunderClan territory. And I had to do a TON of research and stuff. So yeah...**

**By the way! Over a hundred views - I couldn't thank you guys enough! But on the other paw, there was only one review! Come on people, if you love it, you gotta review! If you love it, how am I gonna know? How am I going to improve if you don't tell me how? -0-**

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATE 27-8-2014**

**Some of you may have noticed the slight error in chapter 2. Never mind, I've fixed it now. Thank you to the guest Greydeer for pointing that out! -hands Bluepaw plushie over-**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Four

Out Into The Wild

* * *

Lionpaw held his head high as he padded away after the Clan meeting. He was finally an apprentice! And even better, he had the leader - _Bramblestar_, mind you - as his mentor.

"Lionpaw." Bramblestar rumbled as he called for the young apprentice. The golden tom walked over obediently, joining his mentor at the Clan's entrance. "We'll take a tour around our territory, and then we can mark the borders." The dark tabby leader introduced, beginning to head off - out into the wild, so Lionpaw fantasized.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot Bluepaw's gray tail disappear into the medicine den. _I hope she'll tell me all about her training! _The excited golden tom thought as he walked with a bounce in his step behind Bramblestar.

The trail they walked on was steep and and led to a ridge, which had many trees scattered around it. Lionpaw had to duck to avoid them, and leaves brushed over his head. The apprentice saw that they had followed the ridge out of the forest, and had arrived near the place where it sloped down towards the lake.

"RiverClan territory is across the lake, as you can see." Bramblestar squinted, and so did the golden apprentice. However, he found that he could mark out the RiverClan territory vaguely, without squinting like his mentor.

"WindClan territory is the place where the sun rises, and ShadowClan is where the sun sets." The leader continued, flicking his tail at each direction. "But we can further explore that later. For now, let's go explore some of our own territory." He spoke again after a while. The golden tom carefully went down the ridge again, then followed his mentor leftwards to meet an old tree.

"This is the Sky Oak, or the Ancient Oak." Bramblestar began as he carefully stepped past some leafy twigs that had snapped off from a tree. "It's very old and its branches are long and close together. Its roots jut out from the ground." He added. The tabby tom flicked his tail at the slightly raised roots that lay tall above the ground. Lionpaw shivered as he imagined a cat possibly tripping over them.

Lionpaw followed his mentor back along the trail they had gone along just now, but this time, he found that his mentor veered to the left instead of following the path to the right. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it as he realized it was probably better to just follow along right now.

"Over here, we have the Mossy Clearing. You'll be training here tomorrow." The dark leader mewed as they stopped at the mouth of a clearing. A sapling, almost full-grown, leaned slightly over the entrance. Lionpaw hesitated at the entrance as his mentor went inside, but he followed his leader into the clearing.

_Wow_, he thought as he glanced around. Moss covered the ground and the floor was perfectly smooth, ensuring that it was a great place for apprentices to train. "Okay, let's go now. You'll have time to look around later." Bramblestar beckoned his apprentice out of the clearing.

"Well, that's it." Bramblestar concluded as they jogged back towards camp. "Go rest for a while, then we can join the noon border patrol."

The apprentice nodded, then swiftly went to rest.


	5. To The Moonpool

**Thank you guys all so, so much for nearly 200 views!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Five

To The Moonpool

* * *

The gray-blue apprentice sorted out the herbs into different piles. She felt excited yet nervous at the fact that she would be going to the Moonpool and meeting StarClan in not much time.

Bluepaw huffed with annoyance as she yet again put catmint into the pile of marigold. "Oh well, I might as well take a break." She mewed softly to herself as she left the counter of herbs and strolled to the entrance of the den. Her old playmates were now three - or was it four? - moons old now, and she reflected on her life as a kit as she watched them play.

The sky was dark and evening was well on its way. Out of the corner of her eye, Bluepaw glimpsed her mentor heading back to the camp from fox-lengths away, but she chose to ignore it, her eyes gleaming with excitement. _I mustn't get myself too excited, nor should I get too nervous._

"Bluepaw, we must get on our way to the Moonpool." Only when the message finally came did the apprentice stand up, stretching out her muscles in anticipation. The blind medicine cat made a "hff" noise and led Bluepaw out of the camp, his expression unwavering.

They traveled quite quickly, indeed, for a blind cat and a new apprentice. All the while keeping her eyes on Jayfeather, she did look around the territory. _Just to let myself know how things are going to be like._

As they neared an old Thunderpath - which Bluepaw shied away from in fear - , the apprentice scented a queer smell that made her nose feel cold on the inside. "What's that scent?" She asked, padding up to her mentor.

Jayfeather purred a little. "That's the smell of WindClan, young one. Look, we're just passing the border." He flicked his tail at a line of pine trees - just past that was the border, the medicine cat told Bluepaw.

"Here we are." Jayfeather turned to his apprentice as they came to a secluded area of the forest. Bluepaw looked back behind her, her eyes shining. ThunderClan territory had ended, and this was the sacred territory. A place where every cat could come to.

The apprentice curled her tail around her paws as she sat next to Jayfeather. "Where're all the other cats?" She quietly asked. Her mentor lifted his tail to her lips in a motion that meant _shhh_.

And the other cats did arrive soon enough, in fact. A pretty, triangular-faced brown she-cat arrived with a younger, sleek dark gray tabby she-cat following her.

"Hello, Jayfeather." The older one mewed formally. She glanced at Bluepaw. "Is this your apprentice?" She added. The gray she-cat also turned her bright green eyes onto the apprentice.

"Yes." The tom replied. Bluepaw felt unusually good, not embarrassed - these were nice cats, not ones who would smirk uncaringly at her for being a little out of place.

A small brown tabby tom came next, with an apprentice even smaller than Bluepaw padding behind him with wide eyes.

"Hello, Littlecloud." Jayfeather nodded. "Who's that you've brought with you?" He added, finally noticing the tiny cat. "This is Whitepaw." Littlecloud had to turn around a few times until he could spot his apprentice.

Mothwing frowned. "He's as small as a kit!" She commented, and the tom flinched with an unreadable look. Littlecloud remained silent as another medicine cat appeared. "Ah, now we're all here, we can get started." Jayfeather meowed with satisfaction.

Bluepaw shivered with excitement as she put one paw closer to the edge of the clear pool. The glow of Silverpelt shone in it, making it look almost magical. She took a deep breath and touched her nose ever so lightly to the smooth surface, making circle upon circle of ripples spread across the Moonpool.

As she did, so did the others…

**Ahahaha! I left you on a cliffie there! Anyways, last chapter I forgot a disclaimer. Oh well. Too lazy to change it, so...**

**_Anyways, _****next chapter is going to be about Lionpaw. After that, there's going to be a long (I hope) chapter from all the meddie cats' point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own Warriors... , this fanfiction.**


	6. Trouble Arises

**Tawnystar of HiddenClan - Thanks! Yeah, I decided Bluepaw was more the quiet kind than the leader type :)**

**Guest - Can you tell me why it's OOC? Thanks :)**

**Gummybear01 - YAY! YOU'RE BACK! Anyway, to answer your questions... um, yes, yes, yes, I'm planning to, yes. xD**

**Greydeer - check closely and you'll see Kestrelflight was the "other medicine cat" mentioned in the last chapter.**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Six

Trouble Arises

* * *

Lionpaw jolted awake as bright sunlight shone onto him. He'd been napping for the whole time since Bramblestar had told him to rest, and he was feeling drowsy. Poking his head outside, the tom remembered. _The noon patrol!_

Blinking the sleep off his eyes, he padded outside, noticing that Bramblestar, too, was beginning to emerge from his den.

The leader smiled as his apprentice bounced over. "Are you ready to go?" He mewed.

"As ready as I could be!" The golden tom agreed. A small group of cats were already gathering at the camp's entrance, a buzz of noise overcoming them. Tentatively, and with excitement, Lionpaw began to trot silently towards them, his mentor beside him.

"Hi, Lionpaw!" Amberfrost greeted him. The apprentice mewed a greeting distractedly and looked around him. He recognized one of the slightly-older-than-him warriors, Molewhisker; he also remembered Dovewing, his mother's friend, plus two other warriors he didn't know the names of. The apprentice's insides twisted slightly - in amusement - as he realized he didn't really know many warriors.

Lionpaw shivered a little as the patrol started to move along. His very first patrol, on his very first day! They skirted around the ridge he'd visited earlier and came to the WindClan border. "We'll start here, and go all the way… there." Bramblestar flicked his tail in the vague direction of what Lionpaw imagined was the ShadowClan border, for he could make out the Greenleaf Twolegplace he knew lay between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

In one straight line, the seven of them patrolled around the WindClan border with a lazy air about them. Lionpaw understood their feelings - it was not often that one would feel tired in the afternoon, when the sun was blazing and the air was warm.

Looking over at WindClan territory, he noticed the absence of trees. _How would they feel safe without trees? _He thought with slight disgust. "Yeah, I don't know why WindClan cats would like to run around in open space with their pelts bare as a newborn kit." Amberfrost laughed, as if she could read his mind.

The golden apprentice openly laughed at her joke, feeling quite socialized already. His companion suddenly turned serious, though, as they neared a dark, tree-filled territory. "This is ShadowClan territory." Amberfrost hissed in a low tone. "They're very… mean." She added. Lionpaw didn't need anyone to tell him - he already knew that. He shivered as he picked up a cold, marshy scent. Bramblestar appeared beside him again, returning from the head of the patrol.

"I wonder what's going on with ShadowClan?" Bramblestar muttered, half-to-himself. The apprentice stared at him, not entirely sure what he was talking about. "Well, normally they have tons of patrols." The leader explained.

All the cats seemed to perk up their ears as a rustle came from the heart of the territory. Then pawsteps echoed from the wetland ground. "What _is_ going on?" One of the warriors, who Lionpaw didn't know the name of stopped still, then began to pace about.

The golden tom tensed as he realized all the possible reasons that explained what ShadowClan - or whatever was in ShadowClan, anyway - was doing. And none of them were good.

He felt his mentor's muscles tense, too as the strong tabby leader began to stalk towards the territory. "What are you doing?" The pacing warrior hissed, but not exactly with anger. Bramblestar turned his amber eyes on the light brown tabby tom. "Birchfall, wait here with the others. You too, Foxleap." He nodded to the more senior warriors. "I'm going to see exactly what's going on over there."

**Hope you liked this! Please leave a review if you did ^-^**

**In the next chapter, we'll revisit Bluepaw and her fellow ****meddies... Hmm, I wonder if they're gonna have a nice time... :)**

**As usual, review, favourite and follow!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kay: Bluepaw, sayyyyyyyy it!**

**Bluepaw: It.**

**Kay: -rolls eyes- No, the disclaimer.**

**Bluepaw: Oh, okay! Aquafrost of SolarClan does not own Warriors! Bye bye people!**


	7. An Ominous Visit

**Hello everybody!**

**OH MY GOSH WE HAVE 414 VIEWS 0V0**

**NOTE: Some characters may be OOC in this chapter :#**

**Also, when I said it was gonna be all the POVs of the meddies, well, it's not. :( just Bluepaw. Warning - I am not at all pleased with this chapter :U but hopefully you like it...**

**Only one review reply :(**

**shadowwolf - Keep reading, I update quite quickly!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Seven

An Ominous Visit

* * *

A pair of blue eyes slowly blinked open, then they opened fully, with surprise reflected in them. The gray she-cat lifted a paw, as if to test if they were working. "Welcome, young one." A rumbling purr came from all around her, the sound resonating around the dark tree-filled clearing.

Bluepaw felt as though she should be scared of this voice, but she wasn't. "W-who are you?" She mewed, her voice sounding different. Clear. Confident. Almost cocky, indeed.

A chuckle came from all around as a dark tabby tom stepped out from the shadows. Realization hit her as she realized this tom looked just like Bramblestar, but his eyes were as icy as a drop of rain. Bluepaw stepped forward. "Hello." She spoke, her voice feeling too formal than it should.

But the same chuckle sounded again, this time more menacing. The gray apprentice shrieked as the tom pounced on her. She closed her eyes, shuddering, as she waited for him to strike and pain to deliver her back to the real world…

...but it didn't. When Bluepaw opened her eyes once more, she was being set down by a broad-muzzled gray she-cat. "Who-who are _you?_" She narrowed her eyes. The gray she-cat sighed. "I'm Yellowfang, one of the past medicine cats of ThunderClan." She explained, rolling her eyes. "Now, you've gotten off to a bad start. That place just now was the Dark Forest." She added fussily.

The apprentice hissed at the name. The Dark Forest? That was where the evil cats went! "So… this is StarClan?" She contemplated the thought of how the two worlds were hardly much different.

"Yes, of course." Yellowfang mewed. "Now, I must go, but someone else needs to speak to you." She added before disappearing. A pleasant-looking flame-pelted tom padded out of the surrounding trees.

"Hello." He mewed. Bluepaw almost let out a mew of surprise. This was Firestar! Was it not?

"Hello." She meowed politely. Firestar's expression turned sober, however, when she spoke. "You are Bluepaw, yes?" He asked. "Oh, of course you are." He mewed after a heartbeat. He sighed. Bluepaw felt indignant. What was it about her?

So she said it. "What is it about me?" Firestar turned to look at her, with wide eyes. "What is it about me that's so special?" She mewed again curiously.

Firestar smiled sadly, yet he spoke normally. "Young Bluepaw, you see… Hawkfrost's soul rests in you."


	8. Not Just A Border Skirmish

**Soooo, many of you may be wondering when it'll be Part Two. That'll happen after both cats find out about their "powers" and stuff. So maybe around Chapter 13, or so...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Thanks Kira-Queen of Darkness for reviewing!**

* * *

Part One

* * *

Chapter Eight

Not Just A Border Skirmish

* * *

The golden tom hissed with fear as Bramblestar crossed the border and disappeared into the murky darkness of ShadowClan's territory. He saw Amberfrost and Dovewing's eyes widen with fear, and the other two warriors tense.

Most likely, the ShadowClan warriors were making loud noise. But add that on to the fact that there were no ShadowClan patrols ...and Lionpaw had no idea what was going on.

"Well, well." The ferns shook from farther ahead on the border, and Bramblestar emerged, growling as three… no, five - no, six! - cats padded sulkily behind him.

"And now, let me ask _you_ what you are doing, padding towards ThunderClan?" Bramblestar demanded. Then he turned to his Clanmates, scraping the ground with his claws. "I found these scoundrels" He shook his tail at the ShadowClan warriors, "almost creeping over the border." The leader hissed.

Lionpaw was bewildered. What did ShadowClan want to do with ThunderClan? It wasn't like they were having a war, or something…

...which was precisely what the ThunderClan leader wanted to know, as well. A she-cat stepped forward, her body thin. "S-ShadowClan is losing prey." She mewed with lack of confidence.

The brown tom, Birchfall narrowed his eyes. "How is that happening?" He questioned. "The Twolegs are bringing machines to our territory, cutting away the trees and making our prey flee." A black tom growled. Another she-cat added, "We were just going to ThunderClan, _as Rowanstar ordered_, to find help."

Dovewing frowned. "Rowanstar?" She asked.

The black tom bowed his head grievingly. "Blackstar died." He mewed simply. "I'm incredibly sorry for your loss, Smokefoot," Foxleap murmured, his eyes still trained on the ShadowClan tom.

The tortoiseshell lashed her tail, "We're not going to attack! Calm yourselves down!" She hissed, then sat back looking pleased as the two toms sheepishly looked at each other.

"Like Ivytail said," The other she-cat chipped in, "We're not attacking. We were simply trying to find help from ThunderClan, but now it seems like we mightn't, since you lot are such foolish mousebrains that…" They never got to hear the rest of her taunt, as Smokefoot snapped, "That's enough, Dewpaw."

Lionpaw grew fed up with their useless bantering. "If you have no prey, why don't you show us?" He mewed without thinking. Then he noticed Amberfrost and his Clanmates staring at him. "Um… yeah." He muttered.

But surprisingly, the ShadowClan cats seemed to take him for granted, and without a word bounded back into their own territory. Bramblestar gave him a what-have-you-done look, but they still followed suit.

Exchanging worried yet smug looks, the patrol followed the rival cats into their territory. Lionpaw almost had to duck when a low-hanging branch almost smacked him in the face. _StarClan, how do these cats live with all this greenery?_ He thought, then realized WindClan and ShadowClan were utterly, totally different. One had no trees, the other had too many… He shook his head to focus on what he was doing - then he heard Foxleap's gasp.

**Yeah, I know. Bad cliffie.**

**So, I think I'll put a disclaimer up every few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I own Turn of the Moon xD**


	9. Bluepaw's Predicament

**Hope all y'all like this! I got maaaaajor writer's block for this ^-^; Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bluepaw's Predicament

* * *

That dawn as Bluepaw and Jayfeather trekked back to the camp, thoughts rushed through the apprentice's head. Firestar had told her everything. It was the only way to make her understand, but the apprentice was distraught and confused.

_My, what a predicament._ She thought. Then she laughed inwardly at her use of the rather interesting word. She remembered the day she had learned it…

"_What a predicament we're in." Cinderheart mewed softly to herself while a young Bluekit lay with her paws over her nose lazily. Her ears sharp enough to hear her mother's words, the kit rolled over and asked her mother,_

"_What's a predicament?" She asked slowly, flickering her eyes over the scene of her brother playing with the apprentices outside. She didn't see the guilty look on Cinderheart's gray face that showed through her kindly, mother-y attire._

"_It means a situation." The queen replied silkily, not exactly telling the truth. She relaxed when she saw little Bluekit wasn't listening…_

That was what had happened that day, though Bluepaw didn't know anything from her mother's point of view. All she knew was that a predicament was a situation, and nothing about the truth held back by her mother's sincere lies.

* * *

Back at camp, Bluepaw hurried to the nursery with herbs. Rosekit was sick with whitecough, but it could be deadly for a kit - any kit. As she entered the enclosed den, Rosekit began coughing.

"Dear, dear, do calm yourself." The deputy tried to soothe her kit. Then she looked to Bluepaw. "I think it's getting worse." She mewed with concern.

"Oh- don't worry!" Bluepaw replied. "With daily doses of catmint, she'll be fine." The medicine cat apprentice taught Squirrelflight how to give Rosepaw the herbs and when to give them to her, then left.

The blue-furred apprentice was wrought with worry as she gazed across her camp. "What will change? I am the reincarnation of that evil cat… Hawkfrost." She murmured to herself.

_Everything will reveal itself in due time. _

"Oh StarClan, I'm so worried!" Bluepaw gushed to herself as she curled up in her nest. "How can I help my Clan if I'm an evil warrior?"

_It is simply your soul. With your pure heart, you can vanquish that evil._

"Bluepaw!" A happy voice called. The apprentice sighed and tucked her head even tighter between her paws.

"Bluepaw, I just wanted to tell you - I'm expecting kits!" Dovewing's voice came from above. With the announcement of new kits for the Clan, Bluepaw perked up. "Oh, okay - then I'll give you some borage, and some of this… oh, and some of these too…" And with that the desolate feelings she had felt just a few heartbeats ago dissipated into nothing.

"Who's the father?" Bluepaw twisted her head around to look at her mother's friend. "Oh - Bumblestripe." The gray queen smiled. "That's great!" The medicine cat followed her out with a nod of congratulation.

"Bluepaw, hope you don't mind, but can you help me make a nest?" The queen's eyes crinkled as she smiled again. "Certainly, I'd love to!" The apprentice replied. Anything to take her mind off of that StarClan-awful omen!

Running back to the medicine cat den, Bluepaw grabbed some dry moss and headed out of camp to find some old kindling, or ferns, or anything else she could possibly get her paws on.

"Whew, this is a lot!" She puffed under her breath as she hauled the various grasses and bark strips onto her back.

"I'm back, Dovewing!" She called. "Oh, that's great!" The queen mewed, gratified as Bluepaw scooped the materials into a nest. "Thank you, Bluepaw." She purred. "Now go back and finish your duties."

Bluepaw couldn't help feeling that Dovewing would be a very good mother. She purred when she realized the seasons, and the world…

_Greenleaf, a time of prosper, and new kits and warriors and peace._

_Or is it?_


End file.
